Enfin retrouvé
by Willelmnia
Summary: [chap6] Heero retrouve Duo sont première amour, il avait disparu, seulement Réléna est là elle aussi, que va t'il se passé ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Enfin retrouvé

Auteur: Shini

Source : Gundam wing

Genre: yaoi, angst etc...

Couple : 1x2

Disclamers: les perso ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à sunrise et co, snif TT

Note: j'écris cet O.S parce que j'en ai marre, je m'explique: je viens de lire une fic choupinette comme tout. Mais j'ai remarqué que souvent le même problème survenait dans les fics que je lis. Pas toutes bien sûr mais ce petit truc m'énerve et ça m'énerve. Les gens qui se font manipuler et à qui ont fait du chantage arrive parfois dans les fics, ça n'a rien de dramatique, ça fait partie de l'histoire c'est comme ça. Mais souvent je trouve que les personnages se font manipuler trop facilement, et c'est ça qui m'énerve ! La personne qui se fait manipuler ne fait rien pour s'en sortir et abdique aussitôt. Vous me direz elle n'a pas le choix et je le sais. Mais ça m'énerve parce que je me dis que moi à leur place, ben je ferai quelque chose, je ne me laisserai pas faire enfin j'essaierai de me battre. Ceux qui liront ça trouveront ma réaction débile je sais, mais il fallait que j'écrive ça, c'était nécessaire pour me calmer, parce que moi je n'ai pas l'opportunité de me battre pour obtenir quelque chose, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'ambitieux et je le regrette parfois. Mais je pense que si j'avais quelque chose qui me donne envie de persévérer je me battrais pour l'obtenir. Donc voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire.

Et je remercie ma béta à moi Lu'

- Tu es prêt ? lui demanda t'elle.

- Oui, allons y, répondit il en remettant le col de sa veste.

Heero Yuy emmenait sa fiancée, Rélena Peeacecraft dîner. Ils se allaient dans un restaurant chic, là où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller. C'était un restaurant très chic, mais c'était l'endroit préférait de Réléna et même si Heero ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit il voulait faire plaisir à sa fiancée, alors il l'emmenait dîners pour fêter leur fiançailles.

Mariage décidé par ses parents, Heero n'avait vraiment eu le choix, ses parents avaient été clairs, net et précis. Ils lui avaient annoncé qu'il était temps qu'il se marie, qu'il ait une femme et des enfants, Heero n'avait rien dit et avait écouté ses parents. Puis ils lui dirent qu'il se marierait à Réléna Peacecraft, une femme élégante et très belle.

Le lendemain la rencontre avait eu lieu et Heero pensa que ses parents n'avaient pas exagéré en disant que c'était une belle femme, et à la fin de l'entretien Heero et Réléna étaient fiancés. Réléna ne pouvait être que ravie, son fiancé était vraiment beau encore plus que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée, il était poli et galant, pour elle se fut un coup de foudre, tout porte à croire que c'était une rencontre prédestinée et qu'ils seraient heureux ensemble.

C'est vrai qu'ils s'accordaient parfaitement et qu'ils faisaient un beau couple, beaucoup les enviait. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et Réléna avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui. Elle voulait connaître mieux son fiancé, tout savoir de lui, parce qu'elle était amoureuse et elle croyait que Heero l'était aussi.

Ce soir là Heero et Réléna rejoignaient leurs parents pour dîners. Ils y allèrent en voiture, après un quart d'heure de trajet ils arrivèrent à l'endroit désiré. Heero descendit le premier de la voiture et il prit la main de sa fiancée et l'aida à descendre à son tour de la voiture, elle lui prit le bras et ils s'apprêtèrent à entrer dans le restaurant.

Au moment où ils voulurent entrer, quelqu'un heurta Heero. Réléna s'était reculée en voyant un inconnu se précipiter vers eux. Heero se retrouva à terre avec inconnu sur lui.

Un cuisinier sortit aussitôt à son tour du restaurant en criant, au voleur.

- Heero, lui demanda Réléna, tu n'as rien ?

- Non, tout va bien.

L'inconnu releva les yeux et regarda Heero, qui lui fut surprit par la couleur des iris de la personne qui lui faisait face. Ils n'étaient pas bleus ni violets. Améthyste était la couleur exacte. Il se releva et aida le garçon à en faire autant, car même si il avait une longue natte c'était bien un garçon qui lui était tombé dessus.

- Te voilà enfin voleur ! cria le cuisinier en le prenant par le bras.

- Hé ! aie, s'écria le jeune garçon qui semblait s'être fait mal au bras.

Heero regarda le cuisinier faire la moral au garçon aux yeux améthyste, il ne comprenait pas toute l'histoire mais apparemment le garçon avait volés quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi mais il s'en fichait.

Réléna tira sur le bras de son fiancé et lui dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'en mêler. Heero ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ressentait le besoin d'intervenir, ce qu'il fit. Il laissa Réléna et s'approcha du garçon.

- Que reprochez vous à ce garçon ?

- C'est un voleur ! ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça, c'est un de ces voyous qui nous volent de la nourriture, aujourd'hui grâce à vous j'ai réussit à l'attraper. Et je me ferai un plaisir de le livrer à la police.

Pris au piège le jeune garçon baissa la tête, cette fois il était vraiment fichu, il lui faudrait un miracle pour s'en sortir. Mais peut être que ce miracle se nommait Heero Yuy ?

- Laissez-le, je vais vous dédommager.

- Comment ? mais...

Heero sortit un carnet de chèque de sa poche et demanda le montant de ce lui devait le garçon à la natte, il lui répondit et Heero lui donna le chèque, le cuisinier le prit et resta bouche bée.

- Comment t'appelles tu ? lui demanda Heero.

- Duo, Duo Maxwell.

Duo Maxwell ? non cela ne pouvait pas être lui, si ? Duo Maxwell était un garçon qui était dans sa classe au lycée, ils étaient amis à l'époque et un jour Duo avait arrêté les cours on ne sait pour quel raison et il ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Depuis ce jour Heero qui n'avait pas comprit pourquoi il était parti et pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit, depuis ce jour il avait détesté Duo.

Maintenant, il était là, mal vêtu et il venait de se faire prendre pour vol, qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Il lui fallait des explications.

Heero voulu lui dire qui il était mais Réléna l'en empêcha, elle lui coupa la parole.

- Heero que fait tu ? Nous allons être en retard.

Duo leva la tête en entendant la voix féminine, il vit la jeune femme, elle était belle et très bien habillée contrairement à lui. Puis sa fit "tilt" dans sa tête, elle avait dit : Heero ? Il regarda l'homme qui venait de l'aider. Impossible, ce n'était quand même pas Heero Yuy ?? L'homme qui venait de l'aider n'était autre que Heero Yuy, son premier amour. Pourquoi était il tombé sur lui ? Le destin s'acharnait sur lui.

- Désolé Réléna mais tu vas devoir y allé sans moi. Dis à mes parents que je ne sens pas bien et que je rentre.

- Mais.

- Vas y, ne t'en fais pas.

- Puisque tu insistes, j'y vais.

- Merci.

Pour l'encourager il l'embrasse sur la joue, elle rougit, jamais Heero ne l'avait encore touché de cette façon, elle ferma les yeux, heureuse et elle entra dans le restaurant, rassuré. Une fois sa fiancée partie, il se tourne vers Duo et le regarde de la tête aux pied, que lui est il arrivé ? Comment s'est il retrouvé dans cette situation ? Il y 'a tant de question qu'il se pose.

- Duo...commença Heero.

- Que me veux tu ? Lui demanda t'il d'un ton froid.

- Que s'est il passé ? Où était tu ?

- C'est une longue histoire, une longue et ennuyeuse histoire alors tu ferai mieux de partir et de me laisser, je ne veux pas de ta pitié Heero.

- Tu es toujours aussi têtu !

Heero le prit par le bras et le força à monter dans sa voiture, il prit le volant. Il venait de retrouver Duo, son premier amour, alors il n'allait pas le laisser filer comme ça. Il voulait tout savoir donc il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse s'enfuir.

- Je te ramène chez moi, tu pourras me raconter ta longue et ennuyeuse histoire.

Duo ne répondit rien, de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. Il laissa Heero l'emmené chez lui. Si il avait su qu'en allant dans ce restaurant il tomberai un jour sur Heero jamais il n'y aurait mis les pieds.

Une fois chez lui, Heero montra la salle de bain à Duo et il lui donna des vêtements de rechange, Duo ne voulait pas mais Heero fut plus persuasif et Duo finit par prendre les vêtements et prit une douche.

Heero retourna dans le salon, revoir Duo le perturbait beaucoup, il pensait le détester et il croyait que c'était le cas jusqu'a présent, mais la vérité était tout autre, il l'aimait toujours. Il l'avait quitté comme ça sans une explication sans dire où il allait sans rien pour le joindre et il n'avait pas réussit à le haïr comme il l'aurait voulu. Depuis Heero n'avait plus aimé personne, parce que dans son coeur, il y avait Duo. Et qu'il n'y avait de place pour personne d'autre, pas même pour Réléna.

Une demi heure plus tard Duo retourna dans le salon, vêtu avec les vêtements que Heero lui avait donné. Il l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le silence s'installa entre eux, Heero voulait tout savoir, mais Duo ne savait pas par où commencer, comment lui expliquer pourquoi il était parti si soudainement ?

- Pourquoi Duo ? Dis moi, pourquoi es tu parti ?

- Je...je n'avais pas le choix.

- Explique moi, je veux savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Je sais Heero, je comprends.

Duo prit une grande inspiration, il se lança et raconta tout à Heero. La veille du jour où Duo disparut il avait appris la mort de sa mère, elle avait eu un accident de voiture et elle était morte sur le coup, sa mère était une personne très gentille, Heero l'avait connu et il l'appréciait beaucoup. Donc sa mère avait eu un accident et elle en était morte, Duo en apprenant ça s'était effondré, sa mère comptait plus que tout pour lui, et la savoir morte lui arrachait le coeur. La malchance continua de le poursuivre, entre temps son père avait appris que son fils était homosexuel, il l'avait surprit avec Heero le jour même. Tout bascula pour lui, ne voulant pas se résoudre à se séparer d'Heero et sortir avec une fille Duo du s'enfuir, il n'avait plus rien. Sa mère était morte et son père ne voulait plus de lui à cause de ses penchants pour les hommes.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire adieu, pardonne moi Heero, lui demanda Duo.

- Tu...Tu aurais pu venir chez moi, je t'aurais aidé.

- Je ne pouvais pas, mon père m'avait menacé de tout dire à tes parents si je te revoyais, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose. Je voulais que tu sois heureux, expliqua le natté.

- Et maintenant que vas tu faire ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Tu peux rester ici, lui proposa Heero.

- Désolé Heero mais je ne peux pas. Et cette jeune femme que j'ai vu au restaurant ?

- C'est ma fiancée.

- Ah, je vois.

- Duo, je...

- Heero, tu n'as rien à m'expliquer, on est plus ensemble tu as ta vie...et j'ai la mienne.

Duo se releva et il s'éloigna, Heero se leva lui aussi et enlaça Duo. Non, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir, pas maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Heero le tenait par la taille, il se serra fort contre lui, il venait de poser sa tête contre son épaule, Duo frissonna à son contact, cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vu que Duo avait oublié à quel point les bras d'Heero était agréables.

- Je t'aime, murmura Heero.

- Moi aussi, lui dit Duo.

- Tu ne peux pas repartir encore une fois, ne fait pas ça, je ne le supporterai pas.

- Heero, je ne peux pas rester, pense à ce qui se passerai si tes parents venait à tout découvrir ?

- Je m'en fiche. Il n'y a que toi qui comptes, le reste importe peu.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je t'en prie. Réfléchit avant de parler.

- Je t'ai perdu une fois, je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

- Tu en est sur ?

- Absolument, reste avec moi et je te protégerai. Je ne laisserai rien nous séparer, je te le jure.

Heero desserra son étreinte et Duo se retourna pour regarder son premier amour, il n'avait pas changé physiquement, il avait toujours les cheveux désordonnés et ses yeux bleus à en tomber par terre, une bouche fine et exquise et un regard d'acier. Duo passa ses bras autour de son cou et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Donc Duo passa la nuit chez Heero, tout cela était si étrange, combien de temps c'était il passé depuis qu'il était partit, trois ans au moins ? Il avait encore du mal à y croire, quelqu'un pour la première fois depuis ces trois dernières années venait de l'aider et cette personne n'était autre que Heero, le garçon qu'il aimait depuis le lycée.

Le natté se bouina dans son cocon de chaleur, pour avoir un peu plus chaud, il soupira d'aise et il ouvrit soudain les yeux se rappelant où il était. Le lit était vide, il se frotta les yeux et regarda à côté de lui, la place où Heero avait dormi.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Heero fit son apparition, Duo leva la tête et regarda son bien aimé qui arrivait avec un plateau, il le posa sur ses genoux.

- Petit déjeuné au lit ? demanda Duo.

- Oui.

Juste au moment ou Heero répondit le ventre du châtain se manifesta. Il n'avait rien manger de la journée la veille et là, il mourrait littéralement de faim, bien qu'il y soit habitué malgré tout.

- Depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas mangé ?

- Euh...deux jours...répondit t-il d'une petite voix.

Heero passa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis il l'attira à lui pour un baiser. Le ventre de Duo gronda une nouvelle fois.

- Mange Duo.

Tout en essayant de rester correct Duo dévora la nourriture qu'il y avait sur le plateau et but à grande gorgée du chocolat chaud. Au bout de dix minutes il avait tout avalé.

- Ca va ? lui demanda Heero.

- Oui, ça va.

Heero prit le plateau et le posa sur la table de chevet ensuite il s'est assis à côté de Duo et il posa sa main sur sa joue pour une tendre caresse, ils s'embrassèrent et Heero serra fort son natté dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as tellement manqués Duo.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Je t'aime.

- Aishiteru.

- Me too Hee chan.

- Chan ? c'est pour les filles.

- Je le sais, Hee chan.

Quelques jours passèrent, Duo était toujours chez Heero et il avait prit la décision de trouver du travail. Heero lui avait proposé de resté chez lui le temps qu'il trouve un travail et ensuite un appart. Pendant le temps où Heero n'était pas chez lui, Duo préparait le repas et il l'aidait à certaines tâches ménagères. Pour Duo, la vie reprenait enfin un bon tournant, il n'avait pas l'intention de squatter indéfiniment chez Heero et il le lui avait fait comprendre.

En fin d'après midi lorsque Duo se reposait de sa dur journée, il s'était préparé un thé et s'apprêtait à le boire devant la télé lorsque la sonnette retentit. Heero lui avait dit qu'il pouvait ouvrir la porte si quelqu'un sonné et c'est ce qu'il fit, il le regretta aussitôt.

Il ouvrit la porte et vit la jeune femme du restaurant qui accompagné Heero, il lui avait dit qu'elle s'appelait Réléna.

- Bonjour je suis Réléna, la fiancée d'Heero est il là ?

Duo lui sourit poliment et il répondit que non Heero n'était pas là.

- Je pense qu'il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, voulez vous l'attendre ?

- Volontiers.

Il la laissa entrer et referma la porte, il l'accompagna jusqu'au salon et il lui proposa du thé, elle accepta et il lui servit une tasse.

- Vous êtes le garçon qu'Heero à eu la gentillesse d'aider, n'est ce pas ?

- C'est exact.

Réléna lui sourit et elle but une gorgée de son thé.

- Heero est trop généreux.

Duo ne répondit pas, tout d'un coup il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas que de bonnes intentions en venant ici, peut être même était elle venu exprès en sachant qu'Heero n'était pas chez lui pour pouvoir lui parler.

- Je lui ai dit qu'il ne devrait pas aider les inconnus mais apparemment c'est plus fort que lui.

- Je ne suis pas un inconnu.

- Oui, je le sais, dit elle en souriant, j'ai fait des recherches, vous étiez au lycée avec Heero.

- En effet.

- Vous n'avez plus rien et vous vivez à la rue, je serai directe. Je ne veux pas de vous ici, Heero va déménager et on a prévu d'acheter une maison et d'y vivre ensemble après le mariage. Il n'est pas question qu'un parasite vienne tout...

Elle s'arrêta de parler en remarquant le regard de colère que lui lançait Duo, ses yeux était plus violet que bleu et son regard lui fit froid dans le dos, un peu impressionnée elle baissa le regard sur sa tasse.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de squatter chez Heero si c'est ce que vous voulez dire.

Elle le regarda de nouveau, elle n'aimait pas ce jeune homme et elle voulait qu'il disparaisse de sa vie et surtout de celle de son fiancé. Elle savait que l'argent fait changer d'avis les gens, c'est comme ça qu'on les manipule et ce jeune homme ne devait sûrement pas faire exception.

- Dites moi votre prix.

- Hein ? demanda Duo surprit.

- Vous avez besoin d'argent non ? Je propose de vous en donner.

- En échange de quoi ?

- Vous quittez la ville et la vie d'Heero, vous ne gardez aucun contact avec lui.

- Je vois. Vous voulez m'acheter. Vous avez tord d'espérer que ça marcherait avec moi. Je ne suis pas un idiot et je refuse votre argent je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Comment pouvez vous dire ça ?

- Je ne changerais pas d'avis c'est tout.

Elle se leva outrée qu'il ait refusé sa proposition, elle ne savait encore comment mais elle le ferai partir d'ici et vite. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et elle s'arrêta avant de sortir, elle tenait à lui dire une dernière chose.

- Vous n'avez pas gagné, je ferai tout pour vous pourrir la vie.

Duo la regarda avec colère, il n'était pas du tout impressionné, lui qui avait connu le pire n'allait pas se laisser avoir par une femme, bien qu'elle ait le pouvoir de faire ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il n'en avait pas peur.

_Elle est sérieuse ? C'est maintenant que je dois avoir peur et crier un "Au secours Heero aide moi !" ? Ben elle peut toujours rêver celle là ! Non mais, petite princesse de mon biiiip _

Elle partit et Duo ne la lâcha pas du regard.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Enfin retrouvé !

Auteur: Sadly

Série : Gundam wing

Genre: yaoi, angst etc...

Couple : 1x2

**Disclamer: les perso ne sont pas à moi TT**

**Merci à toi ma Lu' pour ta correction**

Bonne lecture

- Vous n'avez pas gagné, je ferai tout pour vous pourrir la vie.

Duo la regarda avec colère, il n'était pas du tout impressionné, lui qui avait connu le pire n'allait pas se laisser avoir par une femme, bien qu'elle ait le pouvoir de faire ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il n'en avait pas peur.

_Elle est sérieuse ? c'est maintenant que je dois avoir peur et crier un "Au secours Heero aide moi !" ? ben elle peut toujours rêvé celle là ! non mais, petite princesse de mon biiiip _

Elle partit et Duo ne la lâcha pas du regard, cette femme l'énervait beaucoup. Derrière ce beau visage se cachait une jeune femme vraiment différente, comme ci elle se changeait en démon, elle l'était peut être pensa Duo.

En rentrant chez lui Heero trouva Duo dans le salon, il avait l'air pensif et ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence dans la pièce, Heero l'observa. Son ami avait changé. Apparemment la vie n'avait pas était facile pour lui et Duo ne devait pas toujours mangé à sa faim puisqu'il était maigre, déjà qu'à l'origine il n'était pas très gros et il avait des cernes sous les yeux ses nuits ne devaient pas être très agréables non plus.

Duo leva la tête et constata que Heero était enfin rentré. Ils se regardèrent un instant et le natté prit la parole.

- Salut, fit il d'une petite voix en souriant.

- Bonjour, lui répondit Heero en s'approchant de lui.

L'américain regarda son japonais marcher vers lui et s'asseoir à côté de lui, il le regarda et Heero s'approcha pour lui donner un baiser. Duo ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser donné. Le natté ne voulait en rien cacher ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il n'arrive, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser manipuler par qui que se soit et encore par la femme qui se prétendait la fiancée d'Heero.

- Heero.

- Hn.

- La femme qui était avec toi au restaurant est venue.

- Comment ?

- Oui, elle est venue tout à l'heure.

- Que voulait elle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est ta fiancée et elle tient à toi.

- Ce n'est pas réciproque et tu le sais, lui répondit Heero.

- Je sais. Elle m'a proposé de l'argent pour que je disparaisse de ta vie.

Heero se figea, que venait il de lui dire ? cela ne l'étonnait pas tellement que Duo lui dise que Réléna soit venu et qu'elle l'ait menacé de quelque façon, il ne connaissait pas cette facette de la personnalité de la jeune femme et c'était tant mieux. Mais pendant un instant il imagina le pire, que Duo ait pu accepter son offre.

- Evidement, j'ai refusé. Je n'ai pas besoin de son argent, si on ne s'était pas rencontré je serai toujours dans la rue alors pour moi ça ne change rien.

- Duo...

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on manipule et elle le comprendra très vite, je pense que j'ai vécu pas mal de chose alors son chantage et son argent elle peut se le mettre ou je pense !

Heero soulagé laissa apparaître un sourire sur son visage, Duo le remarqua immédiatement.

- Pourquoi sourit tu ? Ce n'est pas marrant que je sache ! Elle est prête à tout pour te récupérer et toi tu souris, c'est dingue ça !

- C'est parce que je t'aime.

Le natté ne trouva rien à redire à ça, il était même plutôt content que Heero lui dise ça d'ailleurs.

- Baka.

- Hey, c'est réservé ça.

Heero se leva et prit son compagnon par la main, l'entraînant dans sa chambre. Il était tellement heureux que Duo soit revenu dans sa vie après tout ce temps. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser qui que se soit les séparer et il allait mettre les choses au clair avec Réléna le plus vite possible, avant que tout cela ne dégénère, mieux valait être prudent.

Ils passèrent le reste du temps dans la chambre d'Heero, ils se redécouvraient. Heero avait redécouvert que son amant était chatouilleux et le natté s'était vengé en le chatouillant à son tour. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Duo avait redécouvert le rire d'Heero, le tout s'était terminé en bataille d'oreiller avec un natté plus très natté et un Heero avec les cheveux littéralement défaits encore plus que d'habitude. Ils rirent tous les deux, et lorsque le fou rire se calma ils se regardèrent plus sérieusement, Duo voyait le désir de son amant dans ses yeux, il s'approcha et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Le lendemain Heero avait prit les choses en main, il avait appelé Réléna en fin de matinée pour l'inviter à dîner. Elle accepta ce dîner avec joie, elle espérait avoir fait entendre raison à Duo et donc elle parlerait à Heero et le convaincrait de laisser ce gosse des rues là où il devait être, c'est à dire à la rue.

Heero ne voulait pas trop s'attarder sur ce dîner, il n'avait pas que ça à faire et il voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toute, il alla droit au but, il ne voulait pas d'elle comme fiancée et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Duo.

- Heero, fit Réléna, tu sais je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée que ce jeune homme reste chez toi.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

- Il profite simplement de ta gentillesse.

- Comment le sais tu ?

- C'est évident, voyons ! s'exclama t'elle.

- Je ne crois pas, lui répondit sèchement Heero. Je connais Duo depuis longtemps et avant que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui nous étions amis, je ne le laisserai pas tomber. Et tu as pu constater toi même qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à mon argent.

- Que...

Réléna resta sans voix, Heero était au courant ? Elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui en parlerait et elle était étonnée que Heero ait cru ce que le jeune lui avait dit.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à le faire fuir. Je ne tolérai pas que tu menaces un de mes amis Réléna.

- Mais...

En un regard Heero la dissuada de continuer sa phrase.

- Bien, j'ai compris.

Réléna ne voulait pas perdre Heero donc elle n'ajouta rien, mais pour elle Duo était toujours une menace et elle comptait bien s'en débarrasser d'une façon ou d'une autre, tant qu'il sera auprès d'Heero elle ne lâcherait pas prise.

Heero n'était pas un imbécile, si Réléna avait menacé Duo il était sûr qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement, elle peut être collante quand elle s'y met aussi il fallait qu'il prenne les devants, il devait aller voir ses parents et leur parler, qu'il leur explique la situation et peut importe ce qu'ils diraient, il ne laisserait pas Duo une fois de plus.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: Sadly

Source : Gundam wing

Genre: yaoi, angst etc...

Couple : 1x2

**Disclamer: les perso ne sont pas à moi, snif TT**

**Encore merci à toi lu' pour la correction**

- HORS DE QUESTION, TU M'ENTENDS ? Cria l'homme.

- Chéri, calme toi...

- Tais toi !

Heero venait de dire à ses parents qu'il voulait annulé le mariage, son père ne lui avait pas laissez le temps d'expliquer les raisons de cette décision, son était furieux de cette nouvelle, il ne pensait pas que son fils lui ferait l'affront de vouloir annuler le mariage entre lui et Réléna Peacecraft.

- J'ai toujours fait tout ce que vouliez sans jamais protester, alors pour une fois je voudrais prendre une décision par moi même, d'autant plus que cela concerne mon avenir, tu me dis d'épouser Réléna mais ce n'est pas toi qui va vivre avec elle, c'est et j'estime avoir le droit de choisir avec qui je veux vivre et me marier.

- Tu épouseras Réléna Peacecraft un point c'est tout, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

Heero regarda son père et sa mère, il ferma les yeux et soupira, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire changer d'avis son père mais il n'allait pas épouser Réléna, il ne voulait pas foutre sa vie en l'air à cause de ses parents, son bonheur dépendait juste de Duo et de rien d'autre.

- Bien, je n'arriverais pas à vous faire entendre raison, mais sachez que je n'ai aucune intention d'épouser Réléna.

- Tu es un Yuy ne l'oublie pas Heero, tu ne peux pas faire tout ce que bon te semble et n'en faire qu'à ta tête.

- Ce n'est pas un caprice d'adolescent. Je sais très bien ce que je fais et je ne veux pas d'un mariage avec Réléna.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, le mariage aura lieu.

Heero agacé par les propos de son père se leva, il ne leur adressa pas un seul regard et quitta la pièce. Son père ne le laisserait pas faire, il en était certain. Il allait devoir assurer ses arrières. Son père n'était pas du genre à plaisanter et il ferait tout pour que le mariage ait lieu, le mariage aurait lieu, oui mais sans lui.

Heero rentra chez lui, là où Duo l'attendait, il avait hâte de rentrer et d'être avec Duo. Depuis qu'il était là c'était le bonheur complet pour Heero, il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux que ça, avoir Duo à ses côté c'était tout ce qu'il désirait et rien d'autre.

Duo attendait nerveusement Heero, il était parti depuis tôt dans la matinée et il n'était pas encore revenu, malgré ses promesses Duo restait anxieux. Il connaissait très bien les parents de Heero, son père était comme le sien et il irait sûrement jusqu'au chantage pour empêcher Heero d'annuler le mariage. Et si son père le déshéritait Heero n'aurait plus rien et ce n'était pas ce que Duo voulait. Si jamais une telle chose devait arriver il s'effacerait pour permettre à Heero de ne pas tout perdre, de ne pas faire les même choix que lui et avoir une vie des plus misérables, il ne méritait pas ça.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Duo ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Heerlo était rentré. Le jeune asiatique avança vers son compagnon qui était assit dans le salon, la tête baissée, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées.

- Tenshi, l'appela Heero.

- Hm ? fit son ange en levant la tête. Heero.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Non, tout va bien. Alors raconte, qu'on dit tes parents ?

- Mon père ne veut pas annuler le mariage, il veut absolument me marier à Réléna, lui expliqua l'asiatique.

- Je m'en doutais. Tu sais, je crois que finalement ce n'est pas une si bonne idée qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Heero crois moi, si tu fais les mauvais choix, tu le regretteras...

- Attends, je t'arrête tout de suite, dit il en lui coupant la parole, je ne te laisserais pas me quitter une seconde fois Duo. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre de nouveau, je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi et je ferai tout pour ça.

- Heero, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, pense au conséquence et si ton père te déshérite ? Tu feras quoi ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça tenshi.

- Tu as l'air si sûr de toi Heero. Je voudrais croire que tout semble aussi simple que tu le dis, mais j'ai vécu ça, je sais ce que c'est que de tout perdre, de se retrouver complètement seul, sans avoir personne vers qui se tourner. Je ne veux pas que tu vives ça !

Heero regarda son amant, il affichait un air si triste en disant cela. Mais Heero n'avait pas réfléchi à ce que son natté avait subi. Son père l'avait mis à la porte et Duo lui avait un peu raconté ce qu'il avait fait et comment il avait survécu jusque là. De petit vol en vol, pour devoir se nourrir, des squattes dans des immeubles abandonnés, voilà ce qu'était la vie de Duo Maxwell. Pas très agréable mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Heero ne permettrait pas que son ange retourne de nouveau dans cette vie.

Il s'approcha de son compagnon qui s'était levé lors de ses dernières paroles, il s'approcha et doucement il posa ses mains sur son visage. Duo était si beau les yeux brillants de colère, des yeux si bleus, si améthyste en fait. Il caressa sa joue de son pouce et il frôla ses lèvres délicatement toujours de son doigt. Lentement il se pencha jusqu'a ce qu'il sente son souffle sur ses lèvres, il glissa sa main sur sa nuque pour ensuite l'embrasser. Une bouche avec des lèvres rose et exquise qu'il se fit un plaisir de dévorer.

Duo avait fermé les yeux et se laissa aller dans les bras de son japonais, depuis ces quelques jours ou il vivait avec Heero il se sentait tellement bien, Heero lui avait tant manqué. Cette chaleur qui émanait de son corps et sa bouche qui l'embrassait passionnément, il en avait rêvé et rêvé pendant des nuits lorsqu'il était encore dans les rues. Jamais même dans ses plus beaux rêves il aurait cru qu'il le retrouverait et surtout il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Heero l'aimerait encore. Il avait du se sentir trahi quand il avait su qu'il s'était enfui sans un mot, ni adieu et Heero avait du beaucoup lui en vouloir.

L'asiatique lâcha les lèvres de son amant et reprit son souffle, il ne se lassait pas d'embrasser les lèvres de Duo. Il l'aimait tellement que si il venait à nouveau à le perdre il en deviendrait fou, il en était persuadé.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tout ira bien mon ange, je te demande simplement de me faire confiance, tu as confiance en moi ?

- Oui, répondit Duo sans hésiter une seule seconde.

- Alors tout va bien. Tu sais si on s'est retrouvés ce n'est peut être pas un hasard. Tu es revenu et c'est tout ce qui compte, le reste n'a que peu d'importance.

- Il faudra que tu m'expliques ce que tu as en tête, parce que quand tu es si sûr de toi c'est que tu as une idée.

- Tu verras le moment venu mon ange.

- Ok, je te fais confiance.

- Bien.

Heero posa ses lèvres sur le cou de son natté et goûta sa peau si douce, ses mains posées sur ses hanches passèrent sous le débardeur blanc de Duo, qui soupira de plaisir en sentant les caresses de son compagnon. Il lui retira son débardeur et ensuite il l'emmena dans sa chambre continuer ce qui venait tout juste de commencer.

Quelque chose de doux se promenait sur sa peau, il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, il voulait encore dormir, mais les caresses et les lèvres extrêmement douces qui se promenaient sur son torse lui firent ouvrir les yeux. Duo s'amusait à l'embrasser la poitrine, il passa la main dans les cheveux dénattés de son ange et il leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Tu es réveillé, constata Duo.

- Hn.

- J'avais oublié combien tu étais grognon le matin, fit Duo en riant.

- Et j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais câlin **_surtout _**au matin.

- Hmmmmmm

- Arrête tu ronronnes.

- Comme si tu n'aimais pas.

Heero sourit et serra son amant dans ses bras, c'était si agréable de se réveiller au côté de son tenshi, il n'avait plus connu cette sensation depuis si longtemps, depuis qu'il avait disparu. A présent il lui était revenu et il ne voulait plus le quitter. Il approcha son visage de son ange et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, soudainement un bruit sourd se fit entendre, un peu comme un grondement.

- Tu ne changes pas.

- Hé hé, mon ventre réclame son du, après une activité très...épuisante.

Ils rirent tous les deux et ils se levèrent et ils se rhabillèrent. Ensuite ils quittèrent la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine et déjeuner par la même occasion. Heero lui proposa un chocolat chaud et des croissants et Duo accepta avec plaisir. L'asiatique se prépara du café en attendant.

- Que dirai tu d'un bain tous les deux, lui proposa Heero.

- Un bain tous les deux ?

- Oui.

- C'est romantique, fit Duo en souriant les joues rougies.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé de moment aussi agréable, l'un comme pour l'autre. Heero ne voyait plus sa vie sans Duo et l'américain ne voulait plus retourner à son ancienne vie sans Heero, alors ils feraient pour rester ensemble même si tout deux se doutaient que se ne serait pas facile et que Réléna essaierait de les séparer ainsi que les parents d'Heero.

Après avoir finit de manger Heero prit son ange dans ses bras et il le porta jusqu'a la salle de bain, il le posa à terre et il ouvrit le robinet de la baignoire faisant couler l'eau chaude, Heero y ajouta des huile à la lavande, c'était un des parfum préféré de Duo et il ne l'avait pas oublié, il en achetait pour se rappeler son odeur.

Pendant plusieurs jours Heero n'eut pas de nouvelles ni de ses parents ni de Réléna, il se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien cacher. Il était avec Duo dans le salon, ils venaient de finir leur repas et ils s'étaient installés devant la télé, Duo dans les bras de son japonais. Ils étaient si bien tous les deux, qu'ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, la télé toujours allumée.

Le bruit de la sonnette les réveilla tous les deux, Duo bailla et Heero grogna en ce levant pour ouvrir, Duo le suivit pour voir qui venait les déranger alors qu'ils étaient si bien dans leur petit monde.

Heero n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'une furie se précipita chez lui en criant un "Où est Duo ?" En effet le natté reçu une personne dans les bras.

- Euh...

- Duo ! C'est bien toi !

Apparemment c'était une fille et elle connaissait Duo, Heero n'avait pas eu le temps de la voir pour la reconnaître. La jeune fille releva la tête et Duo la reconnu immédiatement et difficilement il avala sa salive.

- Hilde...Que fait tu là ?

- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé Duo !!

Heero regarda son ange. Hilde. Il connaissait cette fille c'était une amie de Réléna et accessoirement la fiancé de Duo à l'époque. Bien sur il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux, Duo lui avait juré qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'épouser. Mais cela ne lui disait pas ce que la jeune fille faisait là et surtout comment savait elle que Duo vivait avec lui ? Heero regarda Duo et leva un sourcil pour lui demander des explications, il haussa les épaules en retour ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Duo, je t'ai cherché si longtemps, j'ai cru que jamais je ne te reverrai !

Duo sentait ennuis arriver à grand pas. Qui avait prévenu Hilde de sa présence chez Heero ?

- Je t'aime tellement Duo, je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Enfin retrouvé

Auteur: Sadly

Série: Gundam wing mais j'ai tout de même un doute lol

Genre: UA, Yaoi

Couple : 1x2,

**Note :**Audébut j'avais prévu de faire d'Hilde un ennemi, une fille gentil mais qui peut être méchante et dangereuse, mais finalement je trouve que la laissé amie avec Duo et pas mal non plus, et puis ça rendra peut être Heero jaloux dans un prochain chapitre qui sait Donc Hilde reste une allié, faut bien que quelqu'un les aident un peu mes choupinou!

**Je suis vraiment vraiment trop stupide ! je n'ai pas poster le chapitre entier, je ne comprends pas ce qui c'est passé... Bref, je remercie Shini-cat de m'avoir prévenu qu'elle ne comprenait pas certain passage du chapitre5 car j'ai relu le chapitre 4 et j'ai compris qu'il manbquait la moitié... maintenant c'est rectifié !  
**

Chapitre 4

Amie ou ennemie ?

- Hilde ? s'écriaDuo.

Duo le sentait mal, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, qui avait bien pu prévenir Hilde ? Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Doucement il repoussa la jeune fille par les épaules, il soupira.

- Comment m'a tu retrouvé ? Lui demanda Duo.

- On s'en fiche de ça. Le plus important c'est que nous soyons de nouveau ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

- Hilde, je fais être franc avec toi, tu te rappel de ce qui c'est passé avant que je parte ?

- Oui.

Elle baissa la tête, bien sur qu'elle s'en rappelé et Duo aussi s'en souvenait parfaitement. Son père avait tout dit à Hilde, il espérait qu'elle aussi le rejette pour qu'il n'est plus un seul ami et qu'il se retrouve sans rien ni personne, son fils devait payé pour ce qu'il était et pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour lui c'était impardonnable.

Duo qui ne savait pas que Hilde était au courant alla chez elle en dernier recours, il voulait tout lui avoué et espérait que peut être elle comprendrais, mais quand il sonna chez elle et qu'elle lui ouvrit la porte il comprit tout de suite en voyant son visage qu'elle savait tout. Il lui raconta tout de même, elle l'avait écouté sans le faire entrer chez elle, malgré la pluie elle l'avait laissé s'expliqué sous la pluie. Une fois son récit finit, elle le regarda, son visage exprimé toute sa colère, elle lui cracha simplement a la figure et lui dit qu'il était écoeurant et rajouta qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir.

- Je sais Duo, mais j'étais en colère et je ne...

- Je me fiche de tes raisons Hilde, je t'aimer beaucoup à l'époque et je pensais que notre amitié compté plus que tout à tes yeux mais je m'étais trompé. Ce jour là tu m'as montré ton vrai visage.

- Comprends moi, quand j'ai appris que tu m'avais trompé pendant tout ce temps, j'ai perdu la tête et je...

- Je ne t'ai jamais trompé et tu le sais très bien. On en avait discuté tous les deux, nous étions amis et rien de plus, on à juste laissé nos parents arrangé le mariage parce que ça nous arrangés, c'est tout.

- Mais...

- C'est tout, il n'y à rien de plus à dire. Maintenant je crois que tu ferai mieux de rentrer chez toi et de m'oublier.

- Bien, puisque c'est ta décision, je m'en vais. Je sais que tu m'en voudras toujours pour ce que je t'ai fait mais j'espère qu'un jour tu réussiras à me pardonner. J'ai étais stupide de réagir comme je l'ai fait et je m'en rends compte. Réléna m'as dit que tu étais chez Heero, elle pense que je pouvais vous séparé toi et Heero, j'avoue qu'au début son idée me plaisait mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et je pense que si tu as choisis de resté là c'est ton choix.

Duo l'écouta parlé sans l'interrompre, il se demandé si il pouvait lui faire confiance ou pas, une partie de lui voulait croire en elle, croire que ce qu'elle disait était vrai et qu'elle ne chercherai pas à les séparé comme le ferai Réléna mais d'un côté il resté méfiant, il n'était plus sur de connaître Hilde, jamais il n'aurai cru qu'elle le rejetterai ainsi il avait espérait un peu d'aide de sa part, au lieu de ça elle lui avait craché au visage.

- J'ai fait une erreur et je le reconnais.

- Tant mieux si tu reconnais tes erreurs mais je ne peux pas te redonné ma confiance, pas pour le moment. Je pense que tu peux comprendre pourquoi.

- Evidement, excuse moi pour cette retrouvaille un peu exagérait. J'ai voulut tenter ma chance même si au fond je savais que ça ne serait pas possible.

Heero regardait la scène sans rien dire, il se sentait un peu soulagé d'entendre ce que cette fille disait à Duo, mais il n'avait pas totalement confiance en elle, peut être qu'elle disait la vérité mais il n'avait aucun moyen d'en être sur, comment savoir si elle les laisserai tranquille comme elle le prétendait, comment faire confiance à quelqu'un qui jadis vous à trahis ??

Hilde partit, laissant les deux amants de nouveau seul. Duo se tourna vers Heero et se blotti contre lui, revoir Hilde, lui rappeler tellement de chose et ça faisait si mal de se souvenir de tout ça. Quand il était dans les rues Duo avait tout oublié de son ancienne vie, si il voulait survivre il fallait qu'il oublie, qu'il oublie tout.

- My love...murmura Duo.

- Ne crains rien Tenshi, elle ne nous sépara pas.

- Je sais, et je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'elle veuille...seulement j'ai peur...

- De quoi ?

- De tout. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, tout va si vite...

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.

- Je ne veux pas tout perdre une seconde fois, je ne le supporterai pas.

- Tu ne perdras rien du tout, je resterai avec toi Duo. Lui assura Heero.

- Hmmm...

Duo resserra son étreinte contre Heero, il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, il ne voulait plus le quittait. Heero regarda son ange, il lui releva le visage et il prit tendrement ses lèvres entre les siennes. Duo passa ses bras autour de son cou, les mains d'Heero posé sur la taille du natté, passèrent doucement sous le t-shirt qu'il portait, il lui caressa le bas du dos et sa main remonta petit à petit le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ils se séparèrent et Heero profita de l'instant pour lui retiré ce t-shirt inutile, il posa ses lèvres sur son cou et suça doucement la peau, Duo ferma les yeux enivré de tout ce que Heero lui faisait ressentir et qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Deux larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, quand Heero releva la tête pour embrasser de nouveau son amant, il fut surprit d'y voir des larmes.

- Duo, murmura Heero.

- Je suis si heureux Heero... j'ai l'impression de rêvé, je ne veux plus te quitter, plus jamais.

- Ca n'arrivera pas Duo.

Heero serra le natté dans ses bras et il l'emmena dans sa chambre, endroit plus confortable pour continuer les câlins.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte ce qui réveilla Heero, il ouvrit les yeux se releva, et observa un instant le visage de Duo qui dormait paisiblemenr à ses côtés. Ne pouvant résister il se pencha et embrassa les lèvres du natté. Puis il se leva et enfila rapidemant un pantalon et un t- shirt qui trainait pas loin puis il quitta sa chambre pour allé ouvrir à celui qui avait osé le déranger.

Il ouvrit la porte et et voyant celui qui se trouvait devant il ne fut pas vraiment surprit. Même si d'habitude il prévenait toujours et ne venait pas à l'improviste, en le voyant il se comprit que quelque chose n'allé pas.

- Trowa.

- Désolé de te déranger Heero.

- Je suppose que tu t'es disputé avec Quatre ?

- Hn.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait cete fois ? lui demanda le japonais.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Trowa.

- Vraiment ?

- Puisque je te le dis.

C'est à ce moment que Duo arriva dans le salon, les cheuveux dénatté, une chemise à Heero sur le dos, il bailla en se gratant la tête.

- 'Ro, pourquoi tu m'as laissé tout seul ?

Il bailla une nouvelle fois et s'étira.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un invité, lui dit son ami surprit de voir un jeune homme chez Heero.

Heero invita Trowa à entrer et Duo rougit, car il était en petite tenue devant un inconnu. Il fit un 'Oups' puis fila dans la chambre pour s'habilé et être un peu plus présentable.

- Qui est ce ? lui demanda finalement Trowa alors qu'ils s'installés dans le salon.

- C'est... compliqué.

- C'est à dire ?

- En fait c'est...

Duo fit une nouvel apparition coupant Heero dans sa tentative d'explication.

- Quelqu'un veut quelque chose à boire ? leur demanda t'il.

- Je veux bien un café, répondit le japonais.

- Et pour vous se sera ?

- La même chose.

- Ok, je vais faire du café et je vous l'apporte.

Duo partit dans la cuisine faire du café pendant que Heero et Trowa restait silencieux dans le salon.

Heero ne savait pas trop comment expliquer la situation à son meileur ami, il n'avait pas connu Duo mais il était là pour lui à l'époque ou Heero n'allé pas très bien à cause de la disparition soudaine de l'américain.

Ensuite Duo retourna dans le salon avec deux tasses de café ainsi que du sucre et une tasse de thé pour lui, ne sachant pas quel dose de sucre il devait ajouter à leur café pour leur invité il préfera ne pas en mettre et les laisser se servir.

- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appel Duo Maxwell.

- Trowa Barton.

Duo reconnu ce nom, c'était l'amoureux secret de Quatre à l'époque où ils étaient amis. Quatre était fou de lui et il lui en parlait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, ils s'étaient rencontré à une soirée organisé par leur parent. Duo n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer puisqu'il faisait ses études à l'étranger, il ne se souvient plus où, certain détail ne lui revenait pas en tête.

- Je vois, fit Duo en buvant uen gorgée de son thé.

- Je ne te connais pas mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

- Vraiment ? et que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Rien qui ne te regarde.

Le natté sentit les reproches dans ses paroles, apparement il avait eu vent de sa soi disant fugue.

- Autant mettre les choses au claire tout de suite. On ne se connait pa set tu n'a pas l'air de me porter dans ton coeur, mais tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire et...

- Franchement je ne veux rien savoir de plus ! Tu es partit come un lâche laissant derrière toi un ami et quelqu'un qui t'aimais. Tu as laissé derrière toi les deux personne que soi disant tu aimais, c'est impardonnable.

Duo encaissa sans rien dire, il n'avait pas tord. Lui même ne se pardonné pas d'avoir abandonné les gens qu'il aimait et il était conscient de leur avoir fait beaucoup de mal, mais lui avait on seulement laissé le choix ? qu'aurait il pu faire d'autre ? sans mettre ses amies dans la même situation ? A qui aurait pu t'il se confier ? en qui aurait du t'il avoir confiance ? surtout après la trahison de Hilde, qui pouvait il allé voir ?

Son père ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et le connaissant il avait bien fait de lui avoir obéit. Il trembla en repensant à ce qui c'était passé ce fameux jour, ou son père l'avait surprit avec Heero, il était tellement furieux ce jour là n'acceptant pas l'homosexualité de son fils.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, voilà ce que je sais de toi.

Duo sentait la colère montait face à ses mots, comment pouvait il lui dire une chose pareil alors qu'il ne savait rien du tout ! Comment pouvait il le juger ? Ces dernière années avaient été le pire pour lui, jamais il n'avait autant souffert de sa vie ni autant fait souffrir les autres par la même occassion.

Heero l'avait sauvé en le retrouvant, même par hasard, il ne l'avait pas jugé mais il y a encore tant de chose qu'il ignore sur lui...

- Tu ne mérite pas l'amour qu'Heero te porte, tu l'as trahis, tu l'as brisé. Tu ne mérite pas d'être à nouveau dans sa vie.

- Ca suffit Trowa ! intervint enfin le métis. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que Duo à vécu pendant tout ce temps.

- Et je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas une excuse pour tout plaquer et partir sans rien dire. Tu ne dois avoir aucune fierté pour oser revenir, fit il à l'atention de Duo.

Le natté se leva brusquement il alla jusqu'a la porte et il prit sa veste sur le porte manteau, il regarda Heero qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, avec un air triste et résigné et il lui souria.

- Je suis désolé Heero ton ami à sans doute raison, il est préférable que je parte. Je ne vaux rien et je ne te mérite pas et il y a encore tant de chose que tu ignore sur moi. Pardonne moi et fait ta vie sans moi, tu sera mieux. Adieu.

Il enfila rapidement sa veste et ouvrit la porte puis partit sans rien ajouter de plus et sans regarder en arrière.

Heero resta figer sur place incapable de dire quoi que se soit.

Il n'y croyait pas, Duo n'était pas partit, il n'avait pas quitté sa vie une deuxième fois...

-Bon débarras !

La voix de Trowa le sortit de sa trance, il se leva précipitement, il fallait qu'il le rattrape, il ne pouvait pas le perdre encore une fois, non pas question !

- Ca vaut mieux pour tout le monde qu'il soit partit, laisse le.

- Tu ne comprends rien Trowa ! je ne peux pas le laisser partir, je ne peux pas le quiter, je l'aime bon sang ! Et toi tout ce que tu trouve à faire ce de lui dire toutes ces conneries ! tu ne sais pas qui est Duo, tu ne le connais pas, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il à enduré jusque là.

- Tu es mon ami Hero et si j'ai fait ça c'était pour t'aider.

- C'est une raison pour diriger ma vie ?

- Non mais...

- Désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer, vraiment toi et tes conneries ! Il faut que je le rattrape et c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher.

Heero partit de chez lui en claquant la porte, il avait assez perdu de temps comme ça, il devait retrouver Duo et le convaincre de revenir même si il ne comprenait pas très bien les raisons de sa fuite et ses mots qu'il avait prononcé avant de quitter son appartement.

_**"Il y a tant de chose que tu ignore sur moi" **_

Qu'est ce que ça signifié ? que voulait dire Duo ? que lui cachait il ?

**A Suivre **

**J'ai réecris la fin finalement, je la trouve mieux comme ça, je suis désolé pour ceux qui ont lu celui que j'avais posté avant, j'aurai du vérifier, je suis vraiment trop bête! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Amis pour la vie

**Auteur :** Sadly

**Série :** Gundam wing

**Genre:** UA, Yaoi

**Couple :** 1x2, 4+2

**Petite Note : Je suis contente d'avoir retrouvé mon chapitre, je pensais l'avoir perdu et je ne me sentais pas le courage de le recommencer même si il est court.**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

**Je remercie Marnie02 qui à bien voulut réparer mes erreurs, j'en fais beaucoup en ce moment --'**

¤

¤

**Enfin retrouvé !  
**  
_Amis pour la vie_

_¤_

Duo était dehors et Heero ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

Cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Il était parti et Heero n'avait pas cherché à le retenir ni à le rattraper. Son ami avait peut être réussi à lui faire entendre raison et Heero s'était peut être aperçu que Duo n'était pas fait pour lui.

Il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il ne savait même pas où il était. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Où irait-il ? Il était parti comme ça sur un coup de tête, prenant conscience que sa relation avec Heero ne mènerait nul part et qu'il gâcherait sûrement la vie de son amant.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et avança sans vraiment regarder où il allait. Quelle importance de toute façon ? Personne ne se souciait de lui alors qu'importe où il allait à présent plus rien ne comptait.

Et puis, il cachait encore tellement de choses à Heero. Des choses qu'il ne devait pas savoir. Des choses qu'il ne lui dirait jamais.

Heero ne savait rien de son enfance, vu qu'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Ils s'étaient connus au collège et en une année entière, il avait réussi à gagner la confiance d'Heero. Peu de personne pouvait se vanter d'avoir la confiance et l'amitié d'Heero Yuy Odin jr.

Cela dit, Heero n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à connaître le passé de Duo. Sans doute, pensait-il qu'il était comme le sien, ennuyeux à mourir et inintéressant ? Mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour ça que Duo avait toujours évité de parler de son enfance, mais parce qu'une enfance comme la sienne, on n'en veut pas.

Duo n'était pas le vrai fils de ses parents. Il avait été adopté à l'âge de dix ans. Ses parents adoptifs n'avaient pas d'enfant parce que sa mère ne pouvait pas en avoir. Alors, ils avaient décidé de l'adopter, lui.

Jusqu'à l'âge de ses cinq ans, Duo avait vécu dans la rue avec d'autres gosses de son âge. Il n'était pas de cette ville. Il venait d'une région pauvre où les enfants abandonnés courraient les rues. Ensuite, il avait été recueilli par un prêtre et une soeur qui tenaient une église transformée en orphelinat. Il y était resté quelques temps. Il avait vécu de belles choses là-bas. Jusqu'à son adoption.

Au début, il avait été contre l'adoption. Il ne voulait pas vivre dans une famille. Le père Maxwell et la soeur Hélène était la seule famille qu'il voulait avoir. Un jour, on lui présenta un homme et une femme qui désiraient l'adopter. Il était contre et ne voulait pas. Mais, il était trop jeune pour refuser. Donc, il n'eut pas son mot à dire. Cependant, il changea d'avis lorsqu'il apprit le nom de famille de ceux qui voulaient l'adopter. Ils s'appelaient Maxwell. Quel coïncidence, avait pensé Duo. Il avait pris ça un peu comme un signe. Il voulait croire que ce n'était pas un hasard si ces gens qui s'appelaient ainsi voulaient de lui. Alors, il accepta.

Duo soupira. Il en venait à se demander si il n'était pas maudit, à croire qu'il était destiné à vivre dans les rues toute sa vie.

Il continua sa route toujours sans regarder où il allait. Soudain, un cri le fit s'arrêter. Il leva la tête et vit une petite fille sur la route. Sa mère lui criait après. D'instinct, il se mit à courir pour sauver la petite fille. La voiture roulait trop vite et il eut à peine le temps de s'enfuir. Le natté n'entendit pas les remerciements de la mère, il avait trop mal à l'épaule pour ça. La voiture l'avait tout de même heurté au bras. Il saignait aussi. Il vit un jeune homme blond s'approcher de lui puis, il perdit connaissance.

¤

Quatre venait de voir Duo, il n'avait pas rêvé ? Il venait de le voir sauver une petite fille qui était tombée en traversant la route. Et Duo n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à se précipiter pour sauver cette enfant.

Quatre alla voir son ancien ami pour voir si tout allait bien. Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Duo perdit connaissance à ce moment là. Il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

Ne voulant attendre l'ambulance qui serait là dans environ une demi heure, Quatre prit son portable et composa un numéro. Il prit Duo dans ses bras sans se soucier du monde autour de lui qui était occupé à prendre des nouvelles de la petite fille plutôt que de son sauveur. La mère était trop occupée à pleurer en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

Quelques instants plus tard, une voiture arriva et le conducteur en sortit. Il était grand et avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés. Il regarda son petit frère en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu inventer cette fois encore.

- Quatre ? Pourquoi m'as tu appelé ?

- Vite, accompagne moi chez toi, il faut soigner Duo. Je t'expliquerai quand on sera arrivé.

- Duo ? Mais je croyais que...

- On a pas le temps, le coupa Quatre.

Milliardo regarda Duo dans les bras de son frère et il aperçut qu'il était blessé au bras. Il aida son frère à installer son ami dans la voiture et ensuite il démarra la voiture et fonça en direction de chez lui.

Une fois Duo couché et soigné comme il le faut, Milliardo se tourna vers son petit frère qui veillait sur le natté, puis son regard tomba sur Duo. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il le trouva un peu maigre et il se demanda où il était passé pendant tout ce temps. Et surtout, pourquoi était-il parti sans en parler à qui que se soit.

- Maintenant tu vas peut-être m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Lui demanda son frère.

- J'étais dehors, je sortais d'une boutique et soudain, j'ai vu Duo qui marchait. Au début, j'ai cru que je rêvais. Quand j'ai voulu l'appeler et lui courir après, il s'est mis à courir. Une petite fille était sur la route et il l'a sauvée, c'est comme ça qu'il s'est blessé ensuite il s'est évanoui.

- Je vois. Que comptes tu faire ?

- J'ai pleins de questions à lui poser et je veux des réponses ! Maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé plus question de le laisser partir. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est _vraiment_ passé. Je connais Duo et je sais qu'il n'a pas fait ça sans raison et je veux connaître la vérité.

Milliardo laissa son frère seul avec son ami. Lui, ça ne le regardait pas vraiment. Il était juste là pour le soigner, pas pour poser des questions. Bien sûr, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de demander ensuite à son frère le pourquoi du comment de toute cette histoire.

Quatre regardait Duo qui venait de se réveiller. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et il essaya de se relever. Quatre l'aida un peu pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal. Ils se fixèrent un moment et Quatre lui fit un grand sourire. Il était heureux de retrouver son ami.

- Quatre, c'est toi ? Lui demanda Duo.

- Oui Duo, c'est bien moi.

- Ok, donc je suis en train de rêver alors.

- Non Duo, tu ne rêves pas, tu te souviens de se qui s'est passé ?

- Euh... attend j'y réfléchit. Duo ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Il se souvient qu'il marchait dans la rue, il avait entendu un cri et une voiture. Cri, voiture, petite fille et... plus rien.

- C'est bien ça, tu t'es évanoui et j'ai appelé Zech pour qu'il te soigne.

- Ah on est chez lui là ?

- Oui.

- Alors je fais un rêve vraiment bizarre !

- Tu ne rêves pas, je te l'ai dit. J'étais là quand tu as sauvé cette petite fille, je t'ai vu.

- Et bien je te remercie de m'avoir aidé Quatre, je vais y aller, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps.

- Quoi ? Pas question ! Cria Quatre. Tu restes là, je ne t'ai pas retrouvé pour te laisser de nouveau t'enfuir, ça c'est hors de question. D'abord, tu vas commencer par me dire ce que tu faisait pendant tout ce temps et où tu étais, après on verra si je te laisse partir ou pas.

- Tu ne comprendrais pas Quatre. Lui dit Duo.

- Si tu ne dis rien, je ne comprendrais jamais, c'est sûr. Tu était mon meilleur ami Duo, on se disait tout, tu étais au courant pour Trowa, moi je savais pour Heero, on s'est soutenu pendant tout ce temps alors pourquoi es tu parti comme ça ? Tu n'avais plus confiance en moi ?

- Je n'étais plus sûr de savoir à qui je pouvais me confier... j'ai tout perdu Quatre, je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'ai repensé à la réaction de Hilde et j'ai pris peur. Parce que je n'ai pas fugué, on m'a jeté dehors.

- Explique moi, que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- Et bien, mon père a su pour moi et Heero, il nous a surprit. Il n'a pas accepté ce que j'étais vraiment alors il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Si je ne partais pas, il racontait tout aux parents de Heero. Je ne voulais pas que Heero subisse le même sort que moi et je ne pouvais pas le trahir alors je suis parti.

- Qu'as tu fais ensuite ? Où es tu allé ?

- Chez Hilde, je voulais tout lui dire et j'avais espéré passer un peu de temps chez elle. Mais, mon père lui avait tout raconté et elle m'a craché à la figure. A ce moment là, tout s'est écroulé pour moi. Comme je ne voulais pas mettre les autres en danger par ma faute, je suis resté seul.

- Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça de la part de ton père. Qu'il n'ait pas accepté que tu sois gay, je veux bien. Mais, ce n'était pas une raison pour te mettre dehors !

- Tu sais, il ne m'a jamais aimé. Il était toujours dur avec moi, il n'y avait que maman qui était gentille avec moi.

- Elle t'aimait beaucoup tu sais.

Duo laissa échapper une larme qui coula sur sa joue. Quatre prit son ami dans ses bras, tentant ainsi de le consoler.

Ils furent interrompus par le frère de Quatre. Il leur annonça qu'ils avaient un invité et qu'il voulait voir Quatre.

Milliardo l'avait conduit jusqu'à la chambre d'ami où Quatre et Duo se trouvaient.

Le natté fut surpris de voir celui qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Heero ?! S'écria Duo.

Duo était surpris de le voir chez Quatre, comment savait-il qu'il était là ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Heero ? Lui demanda Duo.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, non ?

- Je...

Quatre regarda ses amis. Duo venait de baisser la tête et n'osait pas regarder Heero. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais ils avaient besoin de discuter, seul à seul.

- Je vais vous laisser tranquille.

- Merci Quatre. Il faut que Duo et moi on s'explique.

- Je comprends, si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, appelez moi.

- D'accord, merci Quatre.

- De rien.

Quatre quitta la chambre, laissant ses amis s'expliquer.

Heero regarda son petit ami. Duo n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux vers lui.

Le japonais leva les yeux au ciel, Duo étant extrêmement têtu, il devinait facilement que leur conversation ne serait pas de tout repos.

Heero s'assis au bord du lit, il posa sa main sur la joue de son compagnon qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse.

- Duo, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

- ...

- Pourquoi es tu partis comme ça ?

- ...

- Et que me caches-tu ?

- ...

- Réponds moi, je t'en prie.

Duo ne répondit pas, alors il prit son visage entre ses mains, il posa son front contre celui de Duo puis il l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime Duo. Je ne veux pas te perdre, d'ailleurs je ne te laisserai jamais me quitter.

- Heero.

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, mon ange. Je veux savoir.

- Pardonne-moi, je...

- Raconte moi.

- Non, je... je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- ...

Duo ne voulait pas du tout lui dire ce secret qu'il gardait, apparemment c'était quelque chose qu'il préférait garder pour lui. Ca avait sûrement un rapport avec la vie qu'il avait mené dans la rue. Et si Duo s'était... prostitué ? Heero imaginait le pire...

Le brun inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de lui demander si il avait déjà vendu son corps pour pouvoir se nourrir.

- Dis moi Duo, est-ce que tu as déjà... vendu... ton corps pour...

Le natté rouvrit les yeux et regarda son amant, les joues rouges de gêne. Heero croyait que c'était _ça _qu'il cachait ?

- NON !

Le japonais releva les yeux sur son amant.

- Non, je n'ai jamais...

Heureux de savoir que son compagnon n'avait jamais eu recours à ce genre de procédé pour devoir se nourrir et avoir un peu d'argent, Heero le prit dans ses bras oubliant la blessure de son compagnon, Duo le repoussa brusquement de son bras valide.

- Duo ? demanda Heero qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de son amant.

- Désolé Heero, mon bras me fait mal.

- Je suis un imbécile, j'avais oublié. C'est d'ailleurs la cause de ta présence ici.

- Oui.

- Pardon pour ton bras.

- Ce n'est rien. Mais au fait comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

- J'ai vu toute la scène. J'ai couru après toi et j'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand j'ai vu que tu te précipitait pour sauver cette petite fille. Ne refais plus jamais ça, j'ai cru te perdre.

- Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire et puis en la voyant je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à quoi que se soit.

- Oui, je comprends.

- Mais je te promets de faire plus attention la prochaine fois.

- Je l'espère bien.

Heero tenait Duo par la taille pour ne pas lui faire mal, il posa son front contre le sien.

Son souffle se mélangeait à celui de Duo, il ferma les yeux puis il l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime Duo.

- Heero, je t'aime aussi.

- Alors dis moi. Dis moi ce que tu as sur le coeur.

Duo hocha la tête, Heero lâcha son amant et il lui prit la main afin de l'encourager dans son récit.

- Je... Il vaut mieux que je te dise la vérité, tu seras sûrement déçu par ce que tu vas entendre. Je ne suis pas un Maxwell. J'ai été adopté.

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce c'est que cette histoire ?_

- Je ne me souviens pas vraiment à partir de quel âge j'ai vécu dans la rue. J'avais dans les quatre ou cinq ans quand le prêtre de l'église Maxwell m'a accueilli. J'ai été élevé par lui et une soeur, que je considérais comme de véritables parents. Vers mes six ans on m'a présenté à une famille qui n'avait pas d'enfant. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était un signe que la famille porte le nom de Maxwell, alors, je n'ai opposé aucune objection quand on m'a demandé de les suivre. Et puis, j'avais six ans, je ne pouvais pas protester.

Heero n'en revenait pas. Duo avait vraiment été adopté ? Et Duo ne lui en avait jamais parlé ! Mais en réfléchissant bien, à présent le jeune homme comprenait un peu le comportement plus ou moins étrange de Mr Maxwell envers son fils, ça expliquait le ton froid et les regards durs qu'il avait envers son Duo.

- Je vois, fit Heero.

Duo n'osa pas regarder Heero, que pensait-il de lui à présent ? Le renierait-il comme les autres ? Il ferma les yeux à l'idée que Heero puisse le rejeter à cause de ses non origines.

- Je comprends un peu mieux l'attitude étrange de ton père.

Le châtain rouvrit les yeux et regarda son japonais.

- Hm ?

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours trouvé que David été trop dur avec toi. Il n'était jamais satisfait de tes efforts, à l'époque je ne comprenais pas son comportement, maintenant je comprends mieux.

- Tu... tu es déçu que je ne sois pas un _vrai_ Maxwell ? Lui demanda Duo d'une petite voix.

- Ca ne change rien pour moi et tu le sais. Comment pourrais-je risquer de perdre la personne que j'aime juste pour un nom ? Ce serait complètement stupide. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Peut être, oui.

Heero posa sa main sur la joue du natté et la caressa tendrement.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsque Quatre frappa à la porte.

- Entre Quatre.

Leur ami ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout. L'informa Duo.

- Je viens d'avoir Trowa au téléphone. Je ne suis pas fier de ce qu'il a fait et j'en suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser Quatre, lui dit Duo.

- Tu n'y est pour rien, ajouta Heero.

- Je sais. Trowa m'a tout raconté, c'est à cause de lui que Duo est parti de chez toi Heero. Si il ne lui avait pas dit toutes ces choses, Duo ne serait pas dans la chambre d'ami de mon frère.

- Mais d'une certaine façon c'est grâce à lui que nous nous sommes revu. Tenta le natté.

- Tu ne m'aura pas de cette façon, es tu conscient que tu aurais pu mourir ? Alors ne l'excuse pas !

- Il a raison Duo. Je suis désolé. Quatre n'avait pas fermé la porte et Trowa qui venait d'arriver était entré. A cause de sa bêtise, Duo avait failli mourir et il s'en voulait beaucoup. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si il n'avait pas fait la morale au natté. Il aurait dû l'écouter et le laisser s'expliquer avant de le juger comme il l'avait fait.

- Je sais que je me suis mal comporté envers toi.

- Dans un sens tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort, Trowa. Tes mots m'ont blessé parce qu'ils étaient vrais. J'aurai dû réfléchir un peu et vous dire au moins adieu... mais je ne pouvais pas. Papa m'avait menacé et je ne voulais pas risquer de faire retomber mon homosexualité sur l'un d'entre vous, je le savais capable de tout.

Et dire qu'encore une semaine avant de tomber par hasard sur Heero, il vivait à la rue. En volant pour pouvoir se nourrir.

En repensant à tout ça, Duo ferma les yeux qui le piquaient. Il essaya de ne pas pleurer mais les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoique se soit.

Il essuya son visage du revers de sa main.

Heero fut touché par la tristesse que dégageait son amour. Il se rapprocha et le prit doucement et tendrement dans ses bras, tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tempe et il lui murmura des mots d'amour.

Trowa regarda la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux attendris, ils étaient tellement adorable ensemble.

Le châtain à la mèche brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

- Si j'avais su ce que tu avais vraiment vécu je n'aurais pas prononcé des paroles aussi blessantes.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Tro.

- Oui, il ne pouvait pas savoir mais si il avait attendu que tu t'expliques au lieu de te jeter la pierre ! Rétorqua Quatre, visiblement toujours en colère contre son petit ami.

- Quatre je...

- Il faudra que tu te fasse pardonner Trowa, lui dit Heero.

- Ce sera très dur, l'informa Quatre, cette fois-ci je ne peux pas fermer les yeux si facilement !

- Je comprends Quatre, fit Trowa en soupirant.

Quatre regarda Trowa qui avait baissé la tête.

- Tu m'aimes toujours ? Lui demanda soudainement le blond.

Le châtain se tourna vers l'homme de sa vie, surpris par sa question. Pourquoi Quatre lui demandait il une chose pareille ? Doutait-il de ses sentiments pour lui ?

- Quelle question ! Répondit-il, bien sûr que je t'aime toujours.

- Dis moi franchement, tu as accepté la proposition de mariage du père de Dorothy ?

- De quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Ne me dis pas tu ne sais rien ?

- Non ! Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais plus me parler ?

- Et bien oui je... j'ai appris que... fit Quatre très confus. J'ai appris que le père de Catherine et le tien était en train de fixer une date pour le mariage...

- Comment as tu appris ça ? Je ne suis pas au courant.

- Vraiment ? Lui demanda Quatre.

- Oui, je te le jure.

Quatre ferma les yeux et soupira, un poids venait d'alléger son coeur, il avait eu si peur de perdre Trowa.

Voyant son amant soulagé, Trowa le prit dans ses bras, Quatre s'y réfugia immédiatement, rassuré par la chaleur de son amour.

Duo et Heero observaient leurs amis avec tendresse.

- Ils sont mignons, tu ne trouves pas ? Murmura Duo à l'oreille de son amant.

- Oui, mais pas autant que toi. Lui chuchota Heero.

Le japonais posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe et l'embrassa délicatement, il descendit vers sa mâchoire tout en lui donnant de petits baisers.

- Mmh 'Ro...

Duo ferma les yeux se laissant envahir par les douces sensations que lui procuraient les lèvres d'Heero sur sa peau. Le japonais embrassa le coin de ses lèvres, il prit son visage entre ses mains puis l'embrassa sur la bouche. Sa main droite lâcha le visage de son ange et chercha celle du natté, ses doigts s'entrelacèrent à ceux de son amant, puis il relâcha ses lèvres un court instant.

- Duo, murmura t'il tout contre sa bouche, veux tu m'épouser ?

**. A suivre .**

**J'avais pas du tout prévu de finir ainsi ! mais bon ça m'est venu comme ça, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour faire de ce chapitre un chapitre long... il est pas super long mais il l'est plus que les autres !**

**En espérant que ça vous à plus ! z'avez le droit de me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est pas interdit ! lol **

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à l'écrire mais je suis vraiment pas inspirait en ce moment ! enfin ça me reviens petit à petit ! **

**A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre.**

**Sadly**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :** Sadly

**Série :** Gundam wing

**Genre:** UA, Yaoi

**Couple :** 1x2, 4+2, R+1 (Dans ses rêves bien sûr)

**Disclamers : **Comme d'hab, aucun des persos ne m'appartiens ! Quel dommage...

Note : C'est en écrivant le chapitre que je me suis dis : 'Tiens pourquoi je n'écrirais pas la réapparition de Réléna ?' Donc voilà, Réléna est de retour. Pour vous jouez un mauvais tour... euh on est pas dans Pokemon là... ? Lol

¤

**Enfin retrouvé !**

_Le retour de la Rélé-pouf.  
_  
¤

_¤_

- Duo, murmura-t-il tout contre sa bouche, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Quoi ?!

Duo n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu.

- On pourrais se marier, au moins comme ça, personne ne pourra nous séparer.

- Mais, euh... Heero...

- Hn ?

- On ne peut pas se marier, je veux dire... nous sommes deux hommes au cas ou tu l'aurais oublier et ton père ne...

- Je me fous de ce que mon père veut pour moi. Il est hors de question que j'épouse Réléna.

- Heero, peut être que tu devrais y réfléchir. Ton père risque de ne pas d'apprécier le fait que tu refuse ce mariage, il fera tout pour que tu te mari avec elle et...

- Duo, le coupa Heero, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Je ne te laisserai pas sous prétexte que mon père en a décidé autrement, et juste parce qu'il veut que j'épouse une fille que je n'aime pas.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, je veux pouvoir vivre ma vie, je ne veux plus que mon père me dise ce que je dois faire et comment le faire, j'en ai assez de tout ça. Je veux une vie simple, sans avoir de comte à rendre à personne.

- Je comprends.

- Reprenons tout à zéro ensemble Duo, je t'aime et je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux.

Duo était très touché par les paroles de son amant, Heero était sincère, il désirait vraiment le rendre heureux. Depuis qu'il était à la rue Duo avait appris à ne plus faire confiance à personne, mais là il ne doutait pas des paroles de celui qu'il aime.

- Je veux te croire, je veux croire qu'on sera heureux ensemble. Je ne veux plus vivre ce que j'ai vécu durant ces dernières années et surtout pas avec toi. Tu risque de tout perdre par ma faute, en es-tu conscient ? Est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ?

- Tant que je suis avec toi, je serai comblé.

- Tu ne le regretteras pas ?

- Non, en aucun cas, répondit le métis sur de lui.

- Je veux bien t'épouser, même si je sais que c'est impossible.

- Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux.

- Nous serons deux dans ce cas.

Le natté lui sourit, le japonais répondit à son sourire et il s'approcha pour lui donner un baiser.

- Je t'aime tellement.

Heero prit tendrement son compagnon dans ses bras faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

Il était conscient que son père ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait ses quatre volontés, alors il allait falloir être plus futé que lui pour déjoué ses plans.

Si il voulait abandonné cette vie il lui faudrait tout reprendre à zéro mais pour lui il n'était pas question de partir sur un coup de tête, il lui faudrait un plan, pour pouvoir partir tranquillement sans que son père ne puisse le retenir par un quelconque chantage, car il sait très bien que son père usera de se moyen pour le garder.

Il utilisera le fait qu'il n'ai pas d'argent à part celui de sa famille et que si il voulait être indépendant ce ne serais pas en prenant cette argent, donc il allé devoir mettre de l'argent de côté pour que lui et Duo puisse trouvé un endroit tranquille ou habiter.

Pour pouvoir partir il devra ne pas éveillé les soupçons de son père quant à sa fuite, il allait devoir lui obéir jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent quitté la ville.

Ensuite ils pourront vivres leur vie comme ils l'entendent.

Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance mais Heero était sur ses gardes et ne négligerai aucun détail.

_Je ne laisserai pas tomber, j'aime Duo plus que tout et je veux vivre avec lui. Quoi qu'en pense mes parents, je me fiche totalement de savoir s'ils sont d'accord ou pas._

Heero ferma les yeux et caressa les cheveux de Duo qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

Il avait tellement rêver de ses retrouvailles avec Duo. Il n'aurai jamais cru qu'il le retrouverait de cette façon.

Mais maintenant qu'il était à ses côtés il n'était plus question de le laisser repartir.

Heero profita du fait que Duo se soit endormit pour se lever et quitter la chambre. Il regarda son bien aimé dormir avant de refermer la porte.

Ensuite il se dirigea vers le salon, là où se trouver Quatre, son frère ainsi que Trowa.

Quatre releva la tête vers le japonais lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux durant quelques secondes. Quatre avait l'air de lui en vouloir, après tout il lui avait caché qu'il avait retrouvé l'américain et il pouvait comprendre sa colère.

- Je crois que tu nous doit quelques explications, lu dit Quatre.

Heero s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté de Trowa.

- Que veux tu que je te dise ? demanda le métis, tu sais déjà tout.

- Au cas où tu l'auras oublié Duo était aussi notre ami, alors pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

- Je... c'est compliqué.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse Heero, comment l'as tu retrouvé ?

- C'était il y a une semaine, je devais dîner au restaurant avec Réléna. Un voleur ma foncé dessus, et ce voleur c'été Duo. J'ai annulé le dîner et je l'ai ramené chez moi.

- Il vivait dans la rue... Il été juste là, tout près et on ne la jamais su.

- Comment aurait on pu le savoir ? Lui demanda Trowa, on ignorer pourquoi Duo avait fugué d'après son père.

- Comment un père peut il jeter son fils dehors ? Même si Duo n'est pas son fils biologique... il l'a élevé toute ses années. Et dire que je croyais que c'était un homme bien.

- Cela prouve qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.

- Hn.

Il y eu un silence, Milliardo qui était là observé la scène d'un oeil extérieur, il connaissait Duo depuis qu'il était petit, et il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était un enfant adopté. Mais il ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison son père l'avait jeté dehors, puisqu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas fugué.

- Et, pourquoi son père l'a-t-il mit dehors ? demanda Milliardo.

- C'est en partit ma faute, expliqua Heero. Il nous à surprit un jour alors que nous nous embrassions et Duo m'a expliqué que son père ne voulait plus le voir, et que si il ne partait pas il irait trouvé le mien pour tout lui raconter.

- Ne voulant pas te mettre dans la même situation il à accepter.

- Oui.

- Je comprends.

- Réléna est au courant de l'existence de Duo et elle l'a même menacé, il va falloir que je sois prudent. Je ne veux pas laisser Duo tout seul chez moi et je me suis demandait si vous accepteriez de le gardez quelques temps chez-vous ?

- Bien sûr, accepta Quatre.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'épouser Réléna mais pour le moment je ne veux pas attiré l'attention, ni la colère de mon père. Alors je vais devoir faire comme ci de rien n'était.

- Franchement, je souhaite bien du courage à celui qui épousera ma cousine. Je pense qu'il faudra que tu te méfies d'elle, je crois que tu sais à quel point elle peut-être déterminé.

- Hn, heureusement que ses menaces n'ont eu aucun effet sur Duo.

- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il va falloir que j'y aille. J'ai encore un tas de truc à faire, fit Milliardo.

- Pendant ce temps je vais chercher quelques affaires de Duo chez moi.

- Nous, nous allons rester là et veillez sur lui, l'informa Trowa.

- Ne faites pas trop de bêtises, leur dis Heero en leur faisant un clin d'oeil.

Quatre souria et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit ami.

- Enfin Heero tu nous connais.

- Justement, répondit il.

Quatre et Trowa restèrent seul pendant que Heero allé récupérer les affaires de Duo, pour qu'il puisse ensuite rester quelque temps chez eux.

Lorsque Duo ouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans la chambre.

Quel heure était-il ? Combien de temps Heero l'avait il laisser dormir ?

Il repoussa les couvertures et sortit du lit. Ensuite il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour sortir de la chambre.

Il marcha jusqu'au salon où il y trouva Heero qui discutait avec Quatre et Trowa.

Duo bailla, et s'étira un peu, rester si longtemps coucher l'avait un peu engourdit.

- Notre belle au bois dormant est réveillé, fit Quatre.

- Suis pas une fille d'abord ! répliqua Duo avec une voix encore endormit.

Duo se frotta les yeux, puis il alla s'asseoir non pas à côté d'Heero, mais sur ses genoux.

- J'veux un câlin, dit-il en se blottissant contre son amant.

Heero sourit de l'attitude enfantine de son compagnon. Il le serra doucement dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sur la tempe.

- Duo.

- Hm ?

- Je crois que se serai bien si tu passais quelques jours chez Quatre.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux te débarrassais de moi ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, baka.

- Hey, je ne suis pas un imbécile ! Répliqua le natté.

- Duo, non je ne veux pas me débarrasser de toi. C'est juste que j'ai quelques petites choses à régler et qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne restes pas seul chez moi, lui expliqua le métis.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu à peur qu'on découvre que je suis chez toi.

- Je ne veux pas prendre de risque c'est tout. Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, je ne veux pas que ça recommence, c'est tout.

Heero ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Au cas ou quelqu'un viendrai chez lui, comme Trowa l'avait fait. Encore une fois, il avait bien faillit perdre Duo et ça il ne le voulait pas.

- Mais je ne vais pas embêter Quatre ? demanda le natté.

- Ne t'en fais pas Duo, tu ne nous dérange pas, au contraire. Je suis ravis de t'accueillir chez moi quelque temps.

- Bon, ben si tout le monde est d'accord, il me reste plus qu'à accepter ! Mais je n'ai pas d'affaires…

- Je suis allé t'en chercher pendant que tu dormais.

- Je vois, tu avais tout prévu ! Ca ne m'étonne même pas venant de toi Heero.

Duo passa son bras valide autour du cou de son amant et resserra son étreinte, il posa son front contre celui du japonais.

- Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre puisque tu fais tout ça pour moi.

Il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son japonais.

- Tu viendras me voir ? Lui demanda t-il un peu triste de devoir être séparé de lui même pour quelques jours.

- Evidement. Et surtout sois sage Duo.

- Hey ! Je ne suis pas un enfant, protesta le natté.

- Par moment, je me le demande, répondit le métis.

Duo lui tira la langue puis il fit mine de bouder en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Tu n'es peut-être plus un enfant, mais tu as des réactions enfantines. Expliqua Heero.

- Je te proute Heero Yuy.

Heero souria face à l'attitude de son amant tandis que Quatre pouffait et que Trowa souriait discrètement.

- Je vais vous laissez, leur annonça le japonais.

- Déjà ? demanda Duo.

- Oui, mais je viendrais te voir dès que je pourrai, d'accord ?

- Ok !

Ils s'embrassèrent sous le regard attendrit de leurs amis. Puis Heero se leva après avoir embrassé une dernière fois Duo et il partit. Le natté le suivit du ragard jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la pièce.

Cela faisait deux, trois jours que Duo était chez Quatre et Heero n'était toujours pas venu le voir. Bien sûr, il lui avait téléphoner chaque soir mais il avait envie de voir son amant, entendre sa voix au téléphone n'était pas suffisant.

Mais il était conscient qu'il faisait ça pour eux. Pour qu'ils puissent enfin vivre tranquillement, sans craindre de devoir être un jour séparé par les parents d'Heero.

L'américain sursauta lorsque la sonnette retentit.

Quatre qui était avec lui dans le salon, posa sa tasse de thé sur la table.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Duo.

- Aucune idée, je n'attends personne.

- Trowa ? Proposa le natté.

- Non, il ma dit qu'il ne serai pas là de la journée. Et puis il à la clé.

- Oui c'est vrai. C'est peut-être Heero alors ! Fit-il.

- Oui, qui sait.

La sonnette retentit de nouveau et Quatre se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Il sourit en voyant la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

- Entre Heero. Duo t'attend dans le salon.

Heero souria et se dirigea vers le salon, là où Duo l'attendait.

Lorsqu'il arriva Duo était assis dans le canapé. Apparemment il regardait la télé puisqu'il tenait la télécommande dans sa main. Duo le regardait sans rien dire, un sourire sur les lèvres. Heero s'approcha et s'assis au côté de son amant. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, tout en le regardant dans les yeux, pour l'embrasser.

- Alors, tu as étais sage ? lui demanda son compagnon.

- A part le fait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre parce que tu n'étais pas encore venu le voir, oui on peut dire ça, répondit Quatre qui jusque là les observait.

- Je suis toujours sage, ajouta Duo.

- Ca j'en doute, le contredit Heero.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire Heero ? lui demanda Quatre.

- Si tu as du café, je veux bien.

- Et toi Duo ?

- Non merci, je ne veux rien.

Quatre partit dans la cuisine pour faire du café.

Duo en profita pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant. Heero le prit par la taille et Duo posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura le natté contre sa bouche.

- Toi aussi, répondit le métis.

- Tu vas m'abandonner combien de temps encore ?

- Sois patient Duo, je te promet qu'ensuite nous serons tranquille.

- Mais je m'ennuie sans toi.

- Tu n'es pas tout seul, Quatre est avec toi.

- Oui et je suis content d'être avec lui. On à beaucoup parlé le premier soir.

Duo avait vraiment aimé passé du temps avec celui qui avait été et qui était toujours son meilleur ami.

- Vous avez toujours était des pipelettes tous les deux. Vous êtes pire que des filles.

- Ne m'insulte pas. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai les cheveux long que je suis une fille. Et puis tu es bien placé pour le savoir.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Duo gémit lorsque la main d'Heero passa sous sa chemise et caressa le bas de son dos. Le natté essaya de retirer la veste de son amant mais Heero s'en chargea lui même, et la posa sur le canapé à côté de lui. Il reposa ses mains sur la peau de Duo et continua ses caresses.

Puis Heero délaissa ses lèvres et voulut embrasser la peau de son cou, mais pour ça il devait défaire les boutons de la chemise de Duo. Ce qu'il fit. Il ouvrit les trois premier boutons et entreprit de déposer sa marque sur son cou.

- Hmmmm, Duo rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant.

Quand Quatre retourna dans le salon, il fut surprit de voir Duo sur Heero à moitié déshabillé, les cheveux défait. Ces deux là avaient visiblement oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seul.

Il les regarda tendrement. Il était heureux que ses deux amis se soient enfin retrouvés.

- Je vous dérange peut être ? leur demanda le blond.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, honteux de s'être fait prendre en pleine séance de câlin.

Duo reboutonna sa chemise et rattacha ses cheveux en une basse queue de cheval. Il reprit sa place à côté de son japonais, les joues rouge.

- Tiens, ton café.

- Merci, Quatre.

Quatre posa la tasse de café d'Heero sur la table basse ainsi que sa tasse de thé.

- Désolé... pour ce qui vient de se passer Quatre...

Duo venait de s'excuser de leur conduite dans le salon, il n'oser plus le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est rien Duo. Et si Heero restait ce soir ? lui proposa-t-il.

- C'est gentil Quatre mais je ne vais pas m'imposer chez toi. C'est déjà très aimable à toi de prendre soin de Duo.

- Si je te le propose c'est que cela ne me dérange pas. Et j'insiste, sinon la prochaine fois que je partirai faire du café ce n'est pas seulement à moitié déshabillé que je vous découvrirez...

- Quatre n'exagère pas, fit Duo les joues toujours aussi rouge.

- Et puis je suis sur que cela fera plaisir à Trowa si tu reste.

- Puisque tu insiste, j'accepte ton invitation.

Duo était content qu'Heero puisse rester. Il allé pouvoir passé un peu de temps avec lui.

Quelques jours plus tard ils reçurent la visite de Milliardo accompagné de Réléna.

Elle fut surprise de voir Duo chez le frère de son cousin mais pour elle cela ne pouvait signifié qu'une chose. Qu'Heero avait bel et bien décidé de le quitter, sa raison ayant reprit le dessus.

Quatre lui, se demandait ce qui était passé par la tête de son frère. Pourquoi avait il ramené leurs cousine chez lui ?

- Alors, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite Réléna ? lui demanda le blond.

- Rien de particulier. J'avais juste envie de te voir, fit elle en souriant.

Son sourire avait l'air sincère, seulement le croire était mal la connaître.

- Vraiment ? répondit il en lui rendant son sourire.

- En fait, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir.

- Ah.

Quatre ne trouve rien à dire de plus, trop surprit.

- Réléna est venu me voir ce matin pour m'annoncer quelque chose...

- Laisse, le coupa Réléna, je vais le lui dire moi-même. Mais j'aimerai bien que le garçon qu'Heero à _ramassé_ l'entende. Comment s'appel t-il déjà ? Je n'ai pas retenu son nom.

_- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi ça, _murmura Quatre qui se leva pour allé chercher Duo qui était dans la cuisine

- Il s'appel Duo.

- Ah oui, ça me reviens maintenant.

Lorsque Duo avait vu Réléna il s'était levé et avait disparut dans la cuisine.

- Duo ?

- Hm ? fit il en levant la tête vers son ami.

- Tu veux bien venir s'il te plais ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Réléna veut nous dire quelque chose, expliqua t-il.

- Ah bon ? et ma présence est nécessaire ?

- Apparemment, oui.

- Pffff.

Duo se leva à contre coeur. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouvé à nouveau en face d'elle.

Il suivit Quatre jusqu'au salon et s'installa à côté de son ami.

- Je pense que tu peux leur dire maintenant, dit Milliardo à l'intention de Réléna.

Duo sentait que ce qu'elle allait dire n'aller pas lui plaire, mais pas du tout.

Il détestait cette fille et ses manières.

Et là, à cet instant il avait envie de se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre sa voix ainsi que les mots qu'elle allait prononcer.

- Et bien, récemment Heero est venu me voir. Ce n'est pas encore officiel mais nous allons bientôt nous mariés. Il ma dit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'annulé quoi que se soit et qu'il ferai tout comme on l'avait prévu.

Quatre et Duo l'écoutèrent mais ne réagirent pas. Comment osait-elle venir jusqu'ici et débiter ses mensonges ?

- Et ta présence ici me rassure, je dois dire. Cela prouve ses dires.

Elle souria de nouveau. Duo la regarda écoeuré puis ne pouvant en supporter davantage il se leva pour allé dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas envie de rester dans la même pièce qu'elle, une seconde de plus.

Réléna pensa qu'elle avait gagné quand elle le vit se lever et quitter le salon. Comment pouvait-il croire ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant que son bien aimé Heero la quitterai pour lui ? Il n'était rien comparé à elle.

- C'est tout ce que tu voulais nous dire ? lui demanda Quatre.

- Oui, c'est une bonne nouvelle non ?

Quatre ne répondit rien, la laissant dans son délire.

Il faudrait qu'il demande à Heero quelques explications.

- Bon, fit elle, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Je ne te retiens pas, répondit Quatre. _Au contraire. _Ajouta-t-il pour lui même

Elle se leva et regarda son cousin d'un air hautain. Milliardo la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et retourna voir son frère une fois qu'elle fut partit.

- Alors ? lui demanda son aîné, elle ment à ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Elle peut prétendre ce qu'elle veut. Intervient soudainement Duo. Je sais qu'Heero ne l'épousera jamais.

- Je pense comme toi, répliqua son ami, Heero à clairement dit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'épouser alors pourquoi aller la voir et lui dire le contraire ?

- Le mieux c'est de voir avec le principal concerné.

Duo retourna s'asseoir en soupirant.

- J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais il ne réponds pas, je lui ai laisser un message.

- Bien, il ne reste plus qu'à l'attendre.

- Hm.

A suivre.

J'ai mis le temps mais j'ai terminé mon chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus.

Je vais bientôt déménager et je ne sais même pas si je pourrai prendre un pc alors je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais faire pour taper. Je sais que déjà je mets du temps pour écrire, et je suis désolé pour ceux qui suivent cette fic et les autres.

A bientôt, Sadly.


End file.
